OneShot: Nuestra Promesa
by Reyka Nara
Summary: Una llamada del hombre que ama, una cita a la que él jamás llega... una luz en medio de esa perdida que le grita "vive por mi... " Su fortaleza la haran negarse a rendirse...  Y una esperanza en el futuro...


**Autor: **Reyka Nara

**Aclaraciones:**

*—habla Temari —narro.

_*—_habla Shikamaru —narro.

*—_Pensamientos _

**Titulo: **"Nuestra promesa"

Desde la lejanía, caminando por la cera de la calle, la linda joven observa la silueta de una persona y detrás de esta ve el sol que comienza a ocultarse. Aquella enigmática figura avanza hasta donde se encuentra ella, quien sentada bajo el cobijo de un árbol y flores a su alrededor, siente a su corazón latir con fuerza, pues llevaba esperándole por varias horas en ese lugar. 

—_Al fin aparece _—pensó.

Flas-back 

La noche ya estaba muy avanzada cuando el sonido de su celular le despertó, y somnolienta contesto. 

—Buenas noches —le saludo la voz del otro lado de la línea, voz que conocía perfectamente— mañana es un día especial y por eso te veré en días de trabajo, espérame a las tres de la tarde en nuestro sitio preferido. 

—¡Que alegría, además, al fin se ha cumplido lo que anhelamos!... —exclamó— ¿Y eso, para qué? —interrogó de pronto, no pudo evitarlo, pues sinceramente no entendía nada.

—Para cumplir la promesa que hicimos hace un año, ya que al fin ha sucedido —escuchó la respuesta entusiasmada del chico al otro lado de la línea. 

—Ya recuerdo —exclamó con leve entusiasmo prendada en su voz— no te olvides de traérmela. Si no, la promesa estaría inconclusa —le pidió, al final una hermosa sonrisa se escucho antes de que ambos colgaran. 

Fin del flash-back 

Un joven vestido en su totalidad de blanco se paró enfrente de ella, al parecer por su atuendo era un doctor o enfermero. La desilusión en su rostro al verlo era evidente, ya que no era la persona que pensó y la que esperaba. 

—_¿Dónde estará, por qué no vendrá?_ —pensó, ocultando su tristeza. 

—Disculpe —sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la ronca voz del joven— ¿reconoce usted esto? —la interrogó. 

—Sí ¿Por qué la tiene usted? —reclamó al instante en que se ponía en pie, arrebatando de las manos del joven aquel pañuelo con sus iniciales y las de quien esperaba, bordadas en una esquina del pedazo de tela verde bosque con dorado. 

—El joven que portaba esa prenda, me pidió de favor que se la trajera —aclaró señalando la tela entre las manos de la chica, la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven no se hizo esperar— me hizo prometer que también le haría llegar está rosa —prosiguió al instante en que con sutileza tomaba la mano derecha de la joven colocando en está una flor, para seguido cerrar con su mano, la de la bella rubia alrededor de la hermosa flor que estaba envuelta en papel celofán transparente con adornos de corazones rojos en el, un pequeño moño y tiras rizadas de listones dorados y verdes de los que colgaba un pequeño sobre con una nota en su interior. 

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué no vino él a entregármela?... —indago con un poco de molestia de que fuera un extraño quien le entregara las cosas y no la persona con quien ella se citó— lo prometió —dijo esto último en un susurro. 

—Simplemente porque él ya no puede… —hablo— ni podrá —finalizó con pesar de tener que darle la noticia a tan bella joven. 

—Podría ser más claro porque no entiendo —pidió con nerviosismo, pues su instinto le gritaba que lo que escucharía no sería de su agrado. 

—Él murió,… —aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a la joven a quien sus orbes se volvieron acuosos— hace una hora asaltaron el banco central de Konoha, una bala perdida cegó la vida de ese joven —le explicaba a la chica que le escuchaba, en shock— yo soy uno de los paramédicos que lo atendió. No paraba de repetir que tenía que cumplir con su promesa, que debía venir aquí —el moreno levanto su mirada al cielo— yo le pedía que se tranquilizara, que guardara silencio ya que complicaba aun más su salud, pero no se detenía y me hizo prometer que le entregaría esas cosas a usted. 

El rostro de la joven se convirtió en un caudal sin frenesí, al brotar sin poder, ni querer evitarlo las lágrimas de sus orbes esmeraldas. Aquella indiferencia y carácter fuerte se fue al demonio, había perdido a la persona más importante en su vida, con quien había compartido tanto a lo largo de su vida y con quien deseaba vivir el resto de ella. 

Él ya no estaría, el tener que asimilar que todo lo que el extraño delante de ella le decía fuera verdad, el aceptar lo que escuchaba conllevaba a no verlo nunca más, que los planes que hicieron jamás los realizarían, que la promesa que habían hecho, había quedado en eso; en Una promesa. Era para perder la cordura, más su misma fortaleza le permitió mantenerse cuerda, pues una voz desde su interior le gritó y le devolvió la esperanza… 

—Es verdad —había susurrado para sí misma, recordando el motivo que tenía para vivir.— ¿en qué hospital lo tienen? —interrogó al enfermero. 

—En el hospital La Última Esperanza —respondió, sintiendo pena por la joven delante de él. 

—Gracias, más tarde pasare para hacer los trámites —le comunicó al enfermero para luego darse media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse a su hogar que hasta hacia una semana había compartido con quien se ausentaba en esos días, ya que había salido de viaje de negocios a la ciudad vecina. 

—Señorita, disculpe mi imprudencia —la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca antes de que la joven se marchara, quien se giró levemente a verlo— ¿Qué era ese joven de usted? —la interrogó para luego guardar silencio en espera de una respuesta. 

Las salinas continuaban brotando de sus orbes y deslizándose por las mejillas de la joven mientras un lastimero suspiro escapo de su boca antes de hablar. 

—Hump, él era un problemático sin remedio alguno… — un gemido de dolor le interrumpió— era mi mejor amigo, también el chico con quien me case hace dos meses y… —a pesar de las lágrimas traicioneras que rodaban por sus mejillas, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios— también, es el padre de mi hijo —respondió posando su mano libre sobre su vientre aún plano. 

El ver que la rubia sonreía le tranquilizo, y dándose cuenta de que aún no le había soltado, lo hizo. 

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, ¿Cómo llamara a su hijo? —indagó. 

—Se llamara igual que él —el joven puso cara de "Y si fuera niña", al notarlo la rubia aclaró sus dudas— se llamara Shikamaru Nara-Sabaku No, porque estoy más que segura de que será un problemático como su padre. 

La joven comenzó a alejarse ante la atenta mirada del chico, quien sólo veía el andar natural y de cierto modo sensual de la joven. Temari se detuvo un momento sacando la nota que traía consigo la rosa, y citaba: 

_Feliz San Valentín Amor, la noticia que me diste anoche me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo, es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar para celebrar esté día tan especial, la misma fecha en que hicimos la promesa de estar juntos y compartir la dicha de ser padres._

_Te ama… Shikamaru Nara _

Con la mirada en el cielo, la linda próxima madre sonrió por la dicha de que él también deseaba a ese ser que crece en su vientre, tanto como ella. 

_—Debes vivir para que yo pueda nacer…_

Había escuchado en medio de su dolor una dulce y adormilada voz, por eso, lucharía contra lo que fuera, por ese motivo no se dejaría vencer y le contaría en un futuro a su hijo, el maravilloso padre que le amo desde el momento en que supo de su existencia y que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por que existiera. 

Fin…


End file.
